


Moments in Time

by DaughterOfDanu



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDanu/pseuds/DaughterOfDanu
Summary: "Sometimes I wonder if love is worth fighting for, but then I see your face and I'm ready for war." - curiano.comNot everything in life is cut and try, not even love. And for Lightning Farron, outside of sisterly love, nothing else existed, that was until she'd met Oerba Yun Fang. Is love worth fighting for?





	1. Worth fighting for

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I've posted anything outside of a role-playing site. I am used to creating characters, not necessarily writing AU about established characters. I have read a lot of fan fiction about Mass Effect and Final Fantasy XIII. I have to admit, I have played Mass Effect, but never Final Fantasy. Despite that, I have fallen in love with the characters of Final Fantasy XIII. You could say I've become an official fan of Lightning and Fang as a pairing. The following is just a short post based off of a quote from curiano dot com. Critiques are always welcome as I am working outside my normal element and enjoy the chance to grow as a writer. Thank you in advance for reading. 

When had this love first developed, Lightning pondered? Ignoring the Pulsian had been so easy in the beginning. She simply convinced herself that she disliked Fang and could barely tolerate her arrogant attitude and blithe behavior toward their situation. So, Lightning avoided Fang to prevent herself from striking her as she had back in Palumpolum.

But Palumpolum seemed like a lifetime ago, and Lightning found she could not keep her eyes off Fang. Much to her chagrin, she had discovered there was more to this native woman of Gran Pulse than she’d thought. Fang wasn’t arrogant, she was skilled, experienced, she cared deeply and had a natural intuition. Simply put, she was in awe with the woman. Anyone who knew Lightning Farron knew she was not easily impressed.

Lightning stared at the back of Fang’s head trying to figure out where she’d gone wrong, and it was irritating. Had Fang used some sort of spell on her, tricked her with her intoxicating beauty and wild ways? Maybe it had been the Huntresses battle prowess because Lightning certainly had been impressed by that. She had never synchronized with someone so easily when engaged in tactics and maneuvering on the battlefield. Could it have been the teasing because Etro knows that Fang was the biggest tease she’d ever met? 

Intuition caused Fang to turn and catch Lightning studying her again. The knowing smirk inflamed Lightning even as she felt the heat of a blush touch her cheeks. Damn that woman!

For someone who was known for her laser-like focus, Lightning felt adrift and did not like it one bit. She couldn’t afford to become lost in this self-indulgent delusion. Serah needed her, she had to fix this mistake she’d made with her. Lightning needed to clear her head and get to the bottom of this imbalance. It was time to take a walk. 

Lightning walked around the deserted town of Oerba and she felt divided. Part of her needed to get away and sort through these unfamiliar feelings, and part of her felt as if she was leaving Fang behind. It was ironic that the very one she was trying to escape from was the very one she felt she was abandoning. 

She’d seen the tightness around Fang’s eyes when they’d arrived in Oerba. Lightning wondered what it would be like to come home five hundred years later to find the streets filled with C’ieth, rambling monsters that were once people that you knew. As she ruminated over these things, her treacherous feet carried her out near the water and away from Fang. Lightning's emotions threatened to burst forth the longer she pushed them down.

She desired a distraction, anything to push these thoughts from her mind, but it wouldn’t last and she knew it. Lightning needed to deal with this head-on, ferret out the source and fix it before it got out of hand. Her feet carried her toward the pier at the edge of the water. Luckily the high tide had not prevented her from dangling her feet over the edge. 

This trip down memory lane would reveal more about herself than Lightning realized, and some of those revelations were not so pleasant. She went to the beginning, back to Palumpolum and realized it wasn’t Fang or Vanille she’d been angry at. She'd been angry and she’d projected it onto the first available person. It had been Fang.

She’d struck Fang, but the Pulsian had taken it in stride. Fang hadn’t retaliated; instead, she had acted rather gracefully. Had Fang known and allowed Lightning to take out the brunt of her fury on her? Damnit, why did she have to be so god damned wonderful!

Lightning's thoughts traveled to the first time she’d fought beside Fang, and she had never once had to tell her what to do. They never got in each other’s way, and they always seemed to know what the other was going to do. It was like they were reading each other’s mind when they went into battle. Lightning couldn’t have asked for a better partner on the battlefield. And she never would have found that type of synchronicity from a seasoned Guardian Corps. vet. 

When they had arrived on Gran Pulse and fought the King Behemoth Lightning's impression of Fang was now one of awe. Her heart had been pounding in her chest so hard, and she realized it wasn’t entirely from the fight. In that instance, she saw Fang for the first time. Her breathe hitched, Fang was breathtakingly beautiful. Her whole being vibrated with life, she was the wild untamed force of Gran Pulse all wrapped up in this stunning woman. And that smile, the one that wasn’t teasing caused Lightning to return it, naturally. Fang’s eyes burned with green fire and for the first time since Lightning could remember, she felt alive.

That memory was the first time she could admit that she was falling for Fang, but it wasn’t the beginning. It had been back on the 5th ark when Fang had been filled with despair and ready to give up. It was just before her fight with her eidolon Bahumut that Lightning realized at that moment she would do anything to take that look from her face, to see Fang smile again. Her chest had never hurt for any soul as it did at that moment for Fang. 

“That wasn’t the first time, or did you think you could forget about those nasty feelings?” Her mind chastised. 

“Right,” Lightning growled inwardly to herself. If she was going, to be honest, she had to dig out those ugly memories she didn’t want to revisit. The first of which was that covetous desire over the relationship that Fang and Vanille had. Initially, it was wanting to have a close relationship with Serah, the way the two Pulsian’s had. But just below the surface, she had discovered jealousy. Who knew that all it would take was for Fang to make the statement: “I’d tear down the sky if it would save her,” to stir this emotion she thought herself incapable of. 

That green ugly monster had surprised her, she’d never felt this feeling before, but then again, she’d never felt the way she did about Fang with anyone else. Lightning Farron was jealous and she had to get that under control before the monster took control of her. They say confession is good for the soul, perhaps it was time to have a heart to heart with Fang, even if nothing ever became of these feelings. Burying them had not really done much except hide the beast and make her have to keep a watchful eye out for it. With a sinking feeling, Lightning realized that love had slowly snuck up on her and that every moment she had spent with the Pulsian had contributed to this growing love.

“God damn it.” She whispered to herself. 

“Is everything alright Sunshine?” Fang replied from behind her.

Years of control over her emotions were the only thing keeping her from reacting to the fright Fang’s sudden appearance had created. Instead of cursing the Pulsian like she wanted to, she looked up into those beautiful green eyes of hers.

“I think I should be asking you that question. It couldn’t have been easy for you or Vanille to come home to this.” Lightning replied.

Fang’s gaze turned toward the water, a myriad of emotions churning within before she took a seat next to Lightning.

“Vanille and I talked about it after we’d found out how long we’d been asleep. But talking about it and experiencing it isn't the same thing, and we’re not the type to dwell on the past. Vanille and I grew up Orphans in Gran Pulse, and you learn quickly not to exist in the past or in the future. You live in the moment because sometimes that's all you have.”

Fang was quiet a moment, before turning to look at Lightning.

“You didn’t answer my question Sunshine, is everything alright?”

Lighting felt the touch of a smile on her lips. It was just like Fang to put herself aside for others. And as Lightning gazed into those captivating eyes, she did the only thing a woman of action and little words could do, she leaned forward and kissed Fang. The kiss was languid, there was no reason to rush. This was their moment, and Fang’s response communicated the same.

When Lightning pulled back and gazed upon Fang, she found intense green eyes looking back at her with wonder. Her cheeks immediately heated with embarrassment. 

“Wow!” Fang exclaimed.

“I’ve wanted to do that for some time now. But I'm glad you beat me to the punch there Sunshine.”

Lightning was so focused on Fang that she hadn’t realized the Pulsian had reached up to caress her cheek until she felt the actual contact. Closing her eyes, Lighting memorized every feeling.

“How long?” Fang asked.

She didn’t need any kind of clarification, Lightning knew what Fang had meant. She gazed into those searching green orbs and laid her heart bare. It was the first time that Lightning could ever say she felt comfortable revealing so much about herself to someone. 

“When you reunited with Vanille. I was jealous. I thought you were hiding the truth of your relationship by saying you were just sisters. But I couldn’t admit it to myself until just before the fight with your eidolon. You were filled with such despair that I realized I would do anything in my power to bring back that smile.”

Fang gave a soft hum as her thumb caressed Lightning’s cheek.

“I wasn’t prepared for you and I’d made such a mess out of my relationship with Serah.” Lightning admitted.

"Sometimes I wonder if love is worth fighting for, but then I see your face and I'm ready for war."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wish I could go back to the day I met you and just walk away." - curiano
> 
> Lightning now battles in Valhalla as Etro's Champion, will she shut out love forever, or will Claire make certain that Fang remains in her heart forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the postponement. Between work, changing the direction of the post and then losing the first revision; there was an obvious delay. This next chapter is also Lightning centered. Fang is my favorite out of the two, but I wanted to set a foundation for Lightning's actions before we focus on what has been going on in Fang's mind.  
Again, thank you for the views and please if anyone has feedback on improvements, please be sure to respond. Also, you will notice the quote from curiano that inspired this chapter, is worded differently in the post.

A straightforward task, save Cacoon, Serah, Dajh, and slumber in crystal stasis with the goal to see Fang again. Life, with a sarcastic sense of humor, thought it amusing to sling mud in your eyes when least expected. To Lightning Farron, consider the challenge met with stoicism and stubbornness.

The goddess Etro took mercy on them and rewarded them for their heroic deed of saving Cacoon. Etro woke them from crystal sleep just minutes after being encased. The goddess of death awoke every one except for Fang & Vanille, as the two Pulsians accepted the duty of holding up Cacoon.

Lightning’s mind registered their absence just before the chaos erased her existence and dropped her into Valhalla. Lightning found herself before the throne of Etro, as the goddess showed her the destruction chaos wielded upon their reality and to the fate of the souls of the dead. Guilt welled up within Lightning. She killed many of the souls now confined to the boundless chaos.

There was no hesitancy, driven by her shame, and a sense of duty Lightning became Etro’s Champion. Not before the 14-year-old Claire cried out to Etro of her love for Fang and her wish to be with her. Claire’s prayer did not go unheard. The deity took compassion on her, ensuring her to trust the direction before her. Etro promised Claire if she walked this path, the journey’s end leads her back to Fang. 

Renewed hope inspired Claire to fight for the future, a future that Lightning’s own want made a challenge to achieve. Etro’s Champion buried emotions of love and replaced them with duty to Etro and Serah. Power flowed through Lightning as the goddess granted her the strength far behind those of the L’Cie. Claire sensed the suffocating reality of Lightning’s emotions closing off, as Lightning embraced the responsibility of protecting Etro. Recalling the words uttered to Fang by Lightning, Claire decided if it was to be war with herself, then she would isolate herself from Lightning. The two identities no longer of one unified mind, divided.

Not long after Lightning recruited Serah to aide in the battle against Caius, while she fought him in Valhalla. She couldn’t do this alone; she needed Serah’s help, no one Lightning trusted more than Serah.

“That’s not true,” Claire whispered in her mind. 

“You can trust Fang.”

“Fang would do the same for Vanille.” Lightning murmured to herself. 

Before Claire could counter, Lightning pushed any more thoughts away. She didn’t have time to reflect about Fang, bigger things were at stake, and so the battle of wills began between Lightning and Claire. 

When Lightning snatched a moment of peace, Claire pushed thoughts of Fang to the forefront of her mind, and Lightning pushed back. The psychological tug of war began, and it exhausted both parties. Claire only wanted Lightning to give hope a chance for a future with Fang and Lightning only wanted to bury the past.

Each time that Claire pushed, Lightning spent a little more time contemplating about Fang. It was difficult not to get giddy about the whole idea of a future together. As much as Lightning would love to deny the fact that those types of thoughts stirred a desire, she could not. Every time she analyzed it, dissected it from different angles, or turned the thoughts inside out, they still left that desirable feeling within her. 

It seemed that Claire was finally getting her way, but Lightning knew that without fixing the here and now, that future would never be. It was difficult enough to see all the possibilities in each timeline, but she couldn’t afford to daydream about this like some silly schoolgirl; that just wasn’t her. 

“Enough!” Lightning reprimanded.

“I wish I could just go back to the day I met you and walk away.”

Claire paled, how could Lightning say that? The Champion would feel the sudden tightening in her chest as Claire felt betrayed. Tears welled in her eyes, anger gathered in her fists, and emotional words threatened to choke her. Then the unthinkable happened, Caius, and with him the tragic news of Serah’s defeat. It was a blow that neither Lightning nor Claire expected.

At the defeat of Caius, Lightning appeared at Etro’s throne. Here, it was Serah they met and Lightning’s misery and shame that ruled. No matter what part of them was in control, Serah and the love for their sister; was the unspoken unifier. Claire loved Serah, but Lightning’s regret had become unbearable. Could she have been so focused on Fang that she had blinded them to this end? Why hadn’t Lightning expected this outcome when she saw the possibilities of the timeline? What about Etro’s promise that she and Fang could be reunited? Was the promise still valid with Etro dead?

As much as the weight of Serah and Etro’s death weighed on them, Claire didn’t want to let go of hope. Though the weight of Serah’s loss was a crushing blow, Claire held her resolve. She elected to believe that even in her death, the goddess saw the end of their journey. 

Lightning made a promise to Serah, to always remember her. Lightning knew just how she would accomplish this, as she took a seat at Etro’s throne and the crystal slowly imprisoned her. Lighting would immortalize her sister’s memory in crystal stasis. She would become a monument to Serah in the encasement of crystal sleep.

Claire choked back tears as thoughts of Fang began to drift away, and despair threatened to take her. Lightning’s last words about Fang echoed in her mind, as the Champion closed the door on her heart. Claire cried out in anguish. 

“I hate you,” she mumbled.

There just wasn’t enough time to ponder the tiny voice as crystal completely enclosed them. The part of her that was Claire began to fall silent in crystal sleep, latching on to the last seed of hope and burying it deep within. Etro was dead, but Claire had faith that in the end the desire to be with Fang would be fulfilled. When the crystal finally encased them, Claire slept with the knowledge of just how to make sure that it happened, despite Lightning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This third chapter starts with Fang's inner thoughts from her second awakening from crystal sleep until the two reunite in Lightning Returns. From there, the story transitions to the interaction between the two. The third installation will be the last, but I will be writing a longer story starting from the ending of Lightning Returns. The quote that inspired the third chapter follows: 
> 
> “Time may change your heart, but my love remains the same for you.” - Curiano.com
> 
> I didn't mention this at the onset, so please forgive this post for any major grammatical errors. I was swept away with the creative process and writing out the story from my mind into Word. As always, thank you for reading and please feel free to add comments. Also, I forgot to add that the characters mentioned in this post belong to Square Enix.
> 
> *Note: Edited the rating because of language.

Sleeping through one crystal sleep with no memories and no interaction was blissful now that I look back. Five hundred years of oblivion seemed like heaven to me, unlike the hell me and Vanille are going through right now. There’s nothing like sacrificing your own life for your family, then having it all go to hell and you can do nothing about it. Yeah, I’ve got some screws loose, but most of the time I’m even-tempered. Maybe because unlike Sunshine, I express my feelings. But those feelings are out of control at the moment and I’d like nothing more than to tear through Caius Ballad with my lance. Better yet, I’ll use my bare hands.

I don’t keep my feelings bottled, but I try not to allow the worst parts to show in front of Vanille. She’s worried enough and like the rest of us, Vanille’s ready to throw herself on the blade for everyone. Vanille’s got this pure heart about her, she wouldn’t hurt a soul if she could help it. But it doesn’t make her soft, and other than Lightning, I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side in a battle. It just shreds my heart to see her suffer, but that’s part of growing up. When you live on Grand Pulse, you understand. life’s difficult and it’s meant to be, or we’d all be too soft and squishy like those Cacoonians. Well, not all Cacoonians, but a good part of them.

We thought things were getting better when Serah rejected the fake Lightning. Vanille and I could finally do something despite being in crystal stasis. We picked up enough from Serah’s dreams to know what was going on, but as soon as we opened a way for her to leave, it was back to sleep. The worst part of it was waking a thousand years after our 2nd sleep. I could almost laugh at the idea that about 1600 years of my life I’d been sleeping.

But it wasn’t so funny, because I remembered everything this time. Maybe it would have been better to be blissfully ignorant to the last 1000 years, never knowing what we’d learned from Serah. Instead, we wake up to find Serah and Lightning’s mission had been a failure, and the world was ending. But that wasn’t the only punch to the gut, Vanille got herself tangled with this group called the Order of Salvation. Some holy rollers who believed Vanille was the answer to salvation for the souls of the dead. The only problem was that their idea of cleansing the world was destroying those souls and at the cost of Vanille’s life. Curse the luck that Vanille woke from crystal with the ability to hear the voices of the dead. Normally Lady Luck and I get along pretty well, but this was a blow I wasn’t prepared for.

I tried to convince Vanille against this madness, but she wouldn’t hear it. Damn her and her need for atonement. These guilty feelings were going to be the death of us both, but I’m going to make sure that doesn’t happen. I’ve never been one to care much for the rules of gods and men alike, and this order was making my skin crawl. I can’t persuade Vanille not to go through with the soul song, so I figured I’d find this holy clavis instead. So, I made my way to the dead dunes and became the leader of the bandits calling themselves Monoculus. If Vanille won’t see reason, I’ll make sure the Order never finds the clavis.

It’s maddening to feel so useless, but at least in keeping the clavis out of the hands of the god squad, I’ll at least be doing something to help Vanille. Between the clavis, Vanille and keeping these bandits in line, you’d think I wouldn’t have a moment to think about anything else. Vanille has always been my priority, and even now she occupies the greatest amount of my time. But when I least expect it, Sunshine pops in there and I am trampled by these feelings. Like a true huntress, I track down these feelings, searching for their cause. 

It was like being covered in flan, my emotions were everywhere. Was I jealous, bitter, I was angry, but at who and why? I’ve been called a lot of things in my life, but selfish in putting my needs over others, never. That was until Lightning came into my life. I’m not one for wishing and dreaming, that is better left to children. But with Lightning, yeah, I wanted to be with her, and it was something for just me. 

Sure, I’ve had crushes before, when I was a kid. But it was Gran Pulse, you grew up fast and sometimes you didn’t grow up at all. Vanille was like my kid sister, ever since meeting each other in the orphanage, I’ve been looking out for her. She wasn’t my responsibility, but she didn’t seem to mind and so we’ve just always been close like blood sisters. But not with Lightning, I wanted more than the friendship, I wanted to share the rest of my life with that damnable woman. Question was, did she want the same after so long?

About thirteen years after waking from Crystal sleep, I began to hear rumors about a savior. Sure, I’d heard the stories the few years I spent with Vanille in Luxerion, but now they seemed to be true. It was Sunshine, I just knew it, like I knew most things. Plain and simple, it was just instinct. Thirteen years it took for her to show her face again and instead of jumping at the opportunity to hunt her down and ask for her help; I waited. I was angry at her, maybe unfounded but I’m stubborn and that anger turned into distrust and suspicion. 

I am Huntress, and a damned good one if I do say so, and patience isn’t an issue for me, I have bountiful supply. I bid my time with everyday tasks that I could do in my sleep, but the hurt and anger grew and for the first time, I did nothing about it except let it boil beneath my skin. When the rumors finally came to my ears that there was a stranger in the dunes, I knew with everything I was, that it was Sunshine. I wouldn’t be long now until she and I were in each other’s company. A thrill of excitement raced through me, followed by the negative emotions that had been building.

*********************

Lightning walked with the man named Adonis, time was running short and there were so many more souls to collect for Bhunivelze before the world ended. The Savior was determined to get as much accomplished as possible, her reunion with Serah balanced on her success. Even at the end of the world, she observed that people continued their routines as if that would change things. Lightning supposed it was all they could do to cope with such finality. But how they felt, it didn’t phase her at all. She supposed she should care at some level, even about the chance to see Serah again, but there was nothing.

Adonis opened the door and Lightning followed. There was a sudden spark of recognition to the person sitting in the chair with their back to them. A small gasp came from Lightning, it was Fang. The Savior stood stock still, almost catatonic as Fang spoke to her. Same old Fang, blunt and sarcastic as ever, but did Lightning detect some bitterness in her tone? As the Huntress moved toward her, Lightning still couldn’t respond and as soon as Adonis left them, Fang’s tone changed.

Fang sat casually in the chair as Adonis lead Lightning in. Truth be told, she could tell it was her without even looking. It was the way she walked, the way she breathed and the way she smelled, it was all Lightning. It only confirmed what Fang already knew, her instincts were always spot on and her skills as a Huntress were second to none. Cocky, yes, but only because Fang knew herself and what she was capable of.

“Perfect timing.”

“Glad you could make it. Took you long enough, didn’t it?”

But when the Huntress swung herself up from the chair to face Lightning, all those emotions she’d not dealt with came crashing down upon her like a herd of adamantoise.

“What? No hugs or tears for an old friend? Not like I’d expect it, though.”

Fang’s hurt grew as Lightning just stared at her, almost as if they were meeting for the first time. Now the hurt was coming out in her words, even though she was doing her best to disguise it in her sarcasm.

“If you’d shouted ‘Fang!’ and hugged me…I mighta had a heart attack and died right on the spot.”

She’d forgotten about Adonis, but as soon as he walked out the door, Fang’s emotions came tumbling out.

“No fuck you, Fang, I hate you, wish I’d never met you, nothing?”

She was standing so close to Lightning, she could feel her breath upon her face.

“Fang, I…”

“All this time, and you couldn’t at least stop by Lightning, see me, ask for my help, battle beside each other like the old days? I know it’s been a long time and our moment together was brief, but I’d expected a little more than this.” Fang replied in anger.

“Time may change your heart, but my love remains the same for you.” The Huntress admitted.

Lightning didn’t respond, she just reacted from somewhere deep within. Grabbing Fang by her sari, she kissed her. Fang’s feelings were a roiling mess and as Lightning’s lips touched hers, she pushed her away.

“What the fuck Farron?!”

Lightning wanted to let go, but her hand remained locked in the fabric of Fang’s sari. Fang, on the other hand, was angry and greatly regretting her actions. It was that regret that was keeping her from forcefully removing Lightning’s hand, but Fang sensed that Sunshine was more than human now and stated so. Could she even match her in skill anymore, the thought was a little disheartening?

Lightning could see the spark in Fang’s eye and there was a drive to put it back. Why was the Huntress stirring her when she hadn’t even felt anything for her sister?

“Fang, hear me out, please.”

There was a recognition of acquiescence from the Huntress, and Lightning didn’t want to lose this opportunity. 

“I won’t lie to you, my initial motive for accepting Bhunivelze’s offer was for Serah. I knew if anyone would understand, it would be you.”

Lightning’s grip on Fang’s sari began to ease, but she did not remove her hand from the Huntress’s chest. It was like she was making a new vow, not fully comprehending it at the moment as she was but wanting to convey the sincerity of it.

“But seeing you again after so long it just; it gives me something I haven’t had in a long time, hope. There’s a chance for us to be together, in a new world, with a new beginning. It doesn’t have to be just Serah and me.”

Fang closed the distance between them, trapping Lightning’s hand. She could stay angry, drag this out further but she wouldn’t. She was a learn, let it go and move on type of gal and she suspected that Lighting was much the same. They had a lot to talk through, to work out, but Fang didn’t have the heart. If she dared to hope, then she could hope that what Lightning was saying was true. Either way, Fang would take this moment and enjoy it, to hell with everything else. She dipped her head and kissed the Savior.

Lightning’s hands entangled in Fang’s wild hair as the Huntress slipped her arms around the Savior’s waist. Maybe this was the only moment they would get before the end of the world, or at all. Following the Huntress’ lead, Lightning savored the moment and let the world be damned. 


End file.
